


Shingo Loves Sailor Moon

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: And his sister too!





	Shingo Loves Sailor Moon

Shingo woke as his bedroom window slid open.

Fortunately.

Otherwise his chances of having children in the future would have dropped substantially considering where his stupid sister’s bony knees would have landed if he hadn’t moved.

He stared down at his sister who was already sound asleep even though she was still wearing her senshi uniform. Usagi’s fatigue was clearly written on her face.

Stupid monsters!

Couldn’t this latest group do stuff during the day like decent enemies? This was the third night this week the Senshi had been called out and it was only Wednesday.

Shingo knew that Usagi didn’t have that many brain cells to begin with and she didn’t need to lose more because she wasn’t getting enough sleep.

And because the idiot crawled in the wrong window _again_, he was going to have to haul her deadweight sleeping ass back to her own bed.

Without waking their parents.

Shingo absolutely hated what he was going to have to do next.

He reached out and rolled Sailor Moon onto her back and gingerly took hold of her broach. He was careful not to touch anything that he wouldn’t be able to explain later.

Once he had hold of the broach, he closed his eyes. He didn’t need the additional trauma of seeing his sister naked.

Shingo kept his eyes shut until he could feel the magic fade completely away. He carefully peeked and saw that Usagi was in her favorite set of bunny pajamas.

This next part was going to be so much fun.

Quietly he walked across his room and carefully opened the door. He strained his ears trying to hear something from his parents’ bedroom.

Nothing.

Stealthily he walked into the hall and down to Usagi’s bedroom and quietly opened her door. He went back to his room and managed to pull Usagi upright and, by grabbing both of her arms, draped her across his back.

He gave silent thanks that he’d grown in the last few months and was now just slightly shorter than Usagi. He hunched his back so that her feet wouldn’t drag on the floor as he made his way back to her room.

Once there, he carefully lowered her onto her mattress. Fortunately, Usagi hadn’t straightened her bed before running off, so he didn’t have to struggle with the duvet. He took a quick glance to make sure that there weren’t any injuries that she wouldn’t be able to explain away in the morning.

Gently he covered his sleeping sister with her duvet then leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

“Thank you for keeping us safe.” He whispered.

Quietly, Shingo left the bedroom of the Senshi of the Moon, returned to his room and fell soundly asleep. Secure in the knowledge that his big dummy of a wonderful sister was home safe and sound from protecting everyone from Evil.


End file.
